


What you wished for.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, [question mark], ahahahha im tired, blood and lotsa touching and making out, in any case here u go i worked hard, its late but whatevs, making out sessions kinda, so fucking tired im like half asleep writing this, vampirification of dead character, vampirification of unwilling character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: '"You promised me you wouldn't lie, Chrom." "I promised I wouldn't run away either." Chrom says. He still looks conflicted.Robin looks back up at him.“Run away?”  “From you.”' Chrobin week Prompt 3; Dancing. Vampire AU with Yandere!Chrom





	

What you wished for.

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic  
  
  
Tick. Tock.

His footsteps are loud on the cobblestones.

It's so dark. So quiet.  
  


The old buildings, crumpled with time and rain, hung eerily over him. 

Like the monsters of old, that he'd read so much about.  
  
  


Tick. Tock.  
  
The clock's ticking is louder. 

The scent of rain in the air makes his heart soar. Ordinarily, this was his favorite time of the day in this season. 

  
Ordinarily.  
  


 

The sun had set hours ago and the stars that he'd loved to see were blocked out by the clouds.  
  
  


Tick. Tock.  
  


The warm glow of fire in the lampposts above and the distant roll of thunder.  
His heart races and he fills a thrill in his fingers.  
  
  


Tick.  
  


The light is snuffed out.  
  
All around him is darkness.  
  
Tock.  
  


The smell of flowers. 

"Chrom." The name slips from his lips in a rushed breath. Already, they're tilted up into a smile.  
  
  


He turns around and his heart is filled with warmth.  
  
"Robin." 

Truly, it had been too long.  
  
  


He wrapped up into a hug that's maybe a little too tight, his laughter echoed through the shadowy air. Too long.  
  
"You seem happy." Is Chrom's amused reply. And Robin looks up to see him smile as well and his heart soars at the sight. 

"So do you." He teases and Chrom merely shakes his head and pulls him closer. The scent of flowers.

  
Robin touches Chrom's cheeks, feels Chrom's hand gently rest atop his.  
  
Cold.

  
_This is real._  
  
  
"Chrom."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Fingers on frozen lips, a little cracked. Cold.

Too cold.  
  
  


"..."  
  


"You missed me that much?" Chrom asks, as he moves away. Robin gives him a look.  
  
"Who was the one who went away without telling me?"  
  
"They would've seen me otherwise."  
  
Robin's heart sinks just a little bit. "They would have."  
  
  


"...Come on."  
  
Chrom takes his hand, Robin falls into step.  
  
  


He remembers the last time they'd met. They danced.  
  
Chrom pulled him close, like this, to a rhythm of some kind.  
  


 

Tick. Tock.  
  
  


The sound of a clock. Increasing, decreasing in rhythm.  
  
His heartbeat in sync, through their fingertips. Robin puts his head on Chrom's chest and sighs softly.  
  
Nothing. No heartbeat.  
  
  
"...I'm sorry." Chrom says finally. He buries his face in Robin's hair again.  
  
The smell of flowers.  
  
The smell of death.  
  
  


"You've finished turning."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Wasn't it painful?"  
  
  


Robin murmurs. He takes Chrom's hand in his own. 

The frost of undeath burns into his skin and his heart hurts. 

  
  
"..."  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't lie, Chrom."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't run away either." Chrom says. He still looks conflicted.  
Robin looks back up at him.

“Run away?” 

 

“From you.” 

“From me?” 

 

“Even with all the secrets that you’ve kept...I’m sorry. I have another one.” 

“Another? Shouldn’t we tell everyone about what happened to you...” Robin says. As if it was that easy. 

As if. 

The flowers were still fresh on Chrom’s grave. 

 

“I’m sorry, Robin.:.”

“Don’t be.”

“But you’ve gone through so much because me. And still I...” 

 

A painful, painful expression, Robin’s heart wrenches.

Then he goes still, shocked, his eyes widen as Chrom comes closer. 

Closer. Too close. 

 

They’d always been close.

Not close enough to lean in, until he could feel Chrom’s breath on his face...and then his lips on Robin’s. Cracked, cold. 

His hands clutching at Robin’s arms keeping him in place. 

 

“...!!!”

It’s everything that he dreamed and he didn’t understand why it was happening. 

A gasp when he’s pushed against the wall. His hands pinned and a knee between his legs.

What was happening? What was, this was-?! 

 

Too close.

 

Chrom’s head dips a bit.

Robin sees the glint of fangs. 

He has no other warnings before Chrom bites down harshly on his neck. Breaking through his skin. 

 

“...!” 

Of course, Robin realized what was happening. He knew all too well. 

 

He felt the cold numbness spread through the bite, warm blood dripping down his skin. His desperate heart, confused by the turn of events beating ever faster. 

Ah, the bite of cold, it pulses under his skin. His body thrills at the sensation, the fear and the sound that escapes his mouth is a fearful little plea wrapped up in a moan. 

 

He thinks he hears a sob from Chrom. Feels his own wrench at his heart.

 

“W...hy...” He manages and Chrom does sob, loudly this time, the hand pinning Robin’s wrists to the wall tightens. 

A knee between his legs to hold him up. The entirely intimate position wasn’t exactly lost on him, even in this heated daze, neither was the kiss placed near the bite and his shirt being ripped apart for the kiss on the collarbone.

Robin tries to pull at Chrom’s coat, but his fingers slip, the strength being sapped from his body. 

 

“Ch-chrom...” A heated breath, “Please...no...” 

 

He knew this. Knew what this meant, what was happening. 

 

Chrom’s hands sliding down his arms and winding around his body, easing around his waist to support him.

Robin was breathing quite heavily when Chrom pulls away. There’s still a dribble of blood down his lip, his eyes alight with a supernatural kind of light that sends thrills through his body. 

 

His expression of shame, of guilt, of sadness. 

 

“I can’t be a human anymore, Robin. I had to stop meeting you.” 

“...I...” It was...hard to think. The cold thrill through his body made his blood fel warm. 

 

“I didn’t want to give you up.” 

Robin feels his breath get caught in his lungs as Chrom leans in again. 

 

The tang of coppery blood and cracked lips, a hand winding gently through his hair to tilt it up. Robin’s mind had clouded and his heart was about to burst; he was in no position to think, only to give, to give. 

“I couldn’t.” 

 

“Chrom?” 

“No matter how much you would hate me, I couldn’t leave you. So...I decided on this.” 

 

Dimly, Robin could feel Chrom’s other palm press against his chest. 

Measuring the slow-decline of rapid heartbeats. 

 

“I wanted to take you with me. Keep you as mine.” 

“...Yours?” Wasn’t that what Robin wished for? The echo of a childhood crush, his brain whispers to him, he should be happy. 

Chrom doesn’t know. So why does he say this? 

 

He doesn’t know. But the way he looks at Robin makes him wonder. 

“I loved you so much, I wanted to drag you to the darkness of night with me.” 


End file.
